The subject invention relates to a device in hand tools of the kind that are provided with a sharp or pointed member, such as the blade of a knife or a spike, and with a cover enclosing the sharp or pointed member and being pivotally secured thereto, whereby the cover may be swung from a position wherein it protects said member to a position exposing said member.
Prior-art devices of this kind are often designed in such a manner that the cover swinging movement may be effected too easily. As a result, the sharp member, e.g. the blade of a knife may be unprotected by the cover, also when the sharp member is in its inactive position.
To prevent as far as possible this situation from arising, one prior-art cover enclosing sharp or pointed members is provided with a locking mechanism allowing the cover swinging movement only after displacement of the cover in a particular way. However, prior-art locking mechanisms for this purpose are constructed in such a manner that both hands must be used to effect the swinging movement of the cover.